The present invention relates to an image display apparatus control system and image display system control method, which can display input image information on an image display apparatus via an interface with a simple arrangement.
In a conventional computer system, a CRT display apparatus is used as a standard monitor display. Due to the large consumption of power by a CRT display, the computer system, e.g., enters a power saving mode and de-energizes a CRT of the monitor display apparatus (which consumes most of the electric power) when there has been no operation input for a predetermined period of time, thus setting a standby state.
However, the operation control of the power saving mode is limited to a CRT display apparatus, but is not done for other types of display apparatuses. Even apparatuses other than the CRT require power savings. Furthermore, as for a normal television broadcast display, the user may leave home or fall asleep without turning off its power switch, and if the display can enter the power saving mode in such case, it is very convenient for the user.
The present invention has been made to solve the aforementioned problems and has as its object to provide a flat-panel display apparatus having, e.g., a power saving operation mode.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flat-panel display apparatus that can control the selection of one of a power saving mode that suffers less deterioration of image quality and a power saving mode that suffers some deterioration of image quality. This flat-panel display apparatus can implement a power saving mode that, when automatically set, displays an image similar to an image displayed in a normal display mode and does not require the operator to select the power saving mode that suffers less image quality deterioration. Also, this display apparatus can select either power saving mode when the power saving mode is set by a user""s operation. This display apparatus can be applied to a television broadcast display apparatus and the like, in addition to a display control of a computer terminal.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flat-panel display apparatus which allows the user to recognize the broadcast state and power saving mode control without any serious troubles, and can immediately recover a normal operation mode as needed, even in such case.